The present invention relates to mounting mechanisms for devices adapted to rotate at high speed around a vertical axis in yarn spinning machines and more particularly for use in connection with the cap members of a cap spinning or cap twisting machine.
Since the rotatable cap member of a cap spinning or cap twisting machine has its rotational axis disposed vertically, lubricant material used therewith tends to discharge downwardly under the force of gravity resulting in the potential loss of lubricant supply for the bearing on which the cap is mounted. If the bearing is underlubricated bearing friction may increase to such an extent that the required high speeds of the rotatable member may not be maintainable or attainable and the bearing may overheat. In the case of a cap member on a cap spinning or cap twisting machine, yarn tension can be adversely affected by bearing friction. Excessive yarn tension which may cause yarn breakages may result from excessive bearing friction which, in turn, is the result of underlubrication of the bearing. Underlubrication of the bearing, with the attendant risk of excessive yarn tension is just as much to be avoided as irregular bearing lubrication, which can lead to undesirable variations in yarn tension. Overlubrication of the bearing should also be avoided since overlubrication can have an adverse effect on bearing friction and, thus, on the running of the rotatable cap member. Irregular distribution of lubricant in the mounting mechanism may cause unwanted losses of lubricant through leakage.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a mounting mechanism for a spinning member adapted to rotate at high speed around a vertical axis such that constant lubrication of the bearing is maintained with a thin film of lubricant in the bearing and with reduced risk of loss of lubricant due to leakage.